story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leno Christensen (RV)
Leno Christensen (レノ・クリステンセン Ruka Kurisutensen) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. 'Appearance' Leno has medium-length red hair that reaches to neck. His bangs are curtained. He has yellow eyes and his expression is often shown to be dead-pan. Leno wears a red color shirt adorned with black necktie and covered in black vest. He wears black khaki pants, (possibly) black socks, and brown leather shoes. 'Personality' Between him and his twin, Leno is the least expressive of the two. If Luka does most of the talking, Leno usually rarely speaks unless it's about his entire life and family. He is more negative as compared to Luka who is more positive. The two are known for their difficult to deal with personalities. If anyone disagrees with them or dismiss their cooking skills, they will talk back at the person. However, they do have some good points as well. They both care about their younger sister and would gladly help him out. The two also know when they are to blame, as seen during the Rainbow Princesses Tournament Qualification when they apologized to We are Nordic for bringing their costumes so late. 'Etymology' Leno doesn't have a meaning and could be explained in many ways. It is often associated with German football goalkeeper Bernd Leno. Christensen means "son of Christian". It is a Danish or Norwegian surname. Relationships Jonas Christensen: Leno, Luka, and Luna's father. Lita Christensen: Leno, Luka, and Luna's mother. Luka Christensen: The two are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Luka does most of the talking between while Leno will often speak nervously. Luna Christensen: Luka is shown to be concerned about his younger sister, Luna. From walking with her on their first day of school to give the family's secret recipe apple pie and calm her nerves, he and Leno would gladly help him out. In turn, Luna deeply cares about her brothers. Luna tried to punch Manami, saying she wouldn't lay a finger on her brother after Manami called Luka to ask her to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Luna does see them as she knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 18 May (Taurus) *People's first impression of Leno is that he looks exactly like either Luka or Luna. *Leno's favourite foods are fish-related ones such as eel rice bowl and smoked salmon. *Spends day off by either going out with just Luka or going out with both his siblings. *He and Leno are identical twins. *His specialties are fishing, reading, and small talk. *His name is often incorrectly written as "Leno Christiansen". *The first thing he does in the morning is greet Luka. *In his report book, "I'm sorry, I can't distinguish the two of you sometimes." is always written when he and Leno are in the same class. *Between sleep and meals, he absolutely chooses sleep. *His weakness is talking to people. *One bad thing about Leno: he has a bad sleeping posture. Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Teen Category:Male Category:Family Members